The Last Song
by Knight of The Clow
Summary: ShinxOC  All her life Song never knew what it's like to have a friend. Her small gesture of lending a pen to this stranger leads to a chain of coincidental meetings between the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, I don't own Shin, nor do I own Gen'ichiiro Sanada. But I do own Song :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: May I Borrow You Pen?**

"This is your locker key, and you can get your books after your homeroom in the library by submitting this form, I will speak to your homeroom teacher to allow you to study without the textbooks today since it is your first day. The library is in the West of the Cathedral, it is very easy to spot, I'm sure you can find it in no time, alright… I guess that's all, hmm let's see, maybe I missed something…" The women from the principal office put her index finger over her chin in a cute pose. A flash of worry suddenly appear on her thick-powdered face. "Oh, right. The library is near the American Football field. I suggest you to not being anywhere near the players, especially seducing any of them", the woman smiled sweetly, Song knew that was a forced sweet smile, "well, you get it right? They are some kind of the superstars of this school. I just hope you won't break the rules by trying to get close with them, for your own safety my dear", she touched Song's cheek "We, the women of Ojou have already had enough rivalries here, we don't need any extra competitor. I know you'll understand darling", added that woman with a small pinch to Song's cheek while flashing what she probably thought her-million-dollar-smile.

"Er, yes", replied Song shortly.

"I like your style, honey. Simple, uncomplicated, and understandable. Alrighty, we're here in your new class". They stopped in front of a Japanese-style sliding door. The women slide it and enter the room with Song in tow. "Excuse me Mr. Anders, I'm bringing the new transferred student", she said in a seductive voice. The man whom she called Mr. Anders was a quite handsome man. No wonder she talked to that teacher with a fake syrupy voice, Song thought to herself.

Both the adults then engaged in a low conversation and far from Song's hearing. As if Song wanted to know what they're talking about. Probably something dirty. While they were talking, Song took her time to inspect her new class. All the students were silenced and all of their eyes were on that new girl. Noticing that the class attention is on her, Song quickly turned her attention to the floor below. She suddenly found the pattern of the marble below her were captivating. Even though the door of the room was very Japanese, the inside of the room on the contrary was very far from Eastern style. Unlike Japanese, the room was more likely a smallish version of the inside of a cathedral, with an alley separating two rows of long tables and seats. Each seat was accompanied by five students, and Song can't find any space where she can slipped herself unknowingly. She hates this type of seats.

"Alright Ms. Sanada, from here on you'll be guided by Mr. Anders. I'll excuse myself", she said to the class. Then she gave a quick wink to Song while mouthing "Good luck". She blew a kiss to Mr. Anders before she left the room.

The man named Mr. Anders gave Song a warm smile. He appears to be at his late thirty with a friendly face and a shiny brown hair. Song can't decide whether he fakes his smile or not. That teacher then signed Song to come over to him.

"Good morning Sir. My name is Song Sanada. It's a pleasure to meet you", Song addressed him complete with a formal bow which she had practiced beforehand. She knows that the bow is a Japanese tradition which symbolized your politeness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Sanada. From now on I'm you Maths teacher, Anthony Anders." His smile widened when he gave his name.

After that he turned to his class then cleared his voice. "Class", all the curious eyes are on him now, "this is Song Sanada, she had just moved here from Canada. Please introduce yourself kid."

Song looked doubtful. She glanced at Mr. Anders before stepped forward and said, "Good morning, my name is Song Sanada. I've just moved from Canada. We moved here because my dad had finished his job there. Pleased to meet you all". Song finished his words with a bow.

"Okay now, Ms. Sanada we choose the seat for you…" Mr. Anders was fixing the glasses on his nose while inspecting the class, looking for an empty space available for the half-Japanese girl beside him. His eyes suddenly fell on a place and he grinned. "Alright, there's one space available right beside Mr. Seijuurou. You can sit there, sunny. Mr. Seijuurou, please raise your hand."

A raven-haired boy raised his hand among the crowd of white uniform. Song hurried herself over to that guy's seat. Bowing her body a little she slipped herself into the narrow space behind that wide seat. Luckily for Song she sits at the farthest back of the class, and in the corner too. She doesn't used with too much attention. But that doesn't mean she doesn't want one.

At the time when she arrived at her seat, there are no longer any curious glances spared for her. The class attention is now back to Mr. Anders and his limit. Song's introduction in front of the class was enough. Her face doesn't attract the male population of the class, and is not a threat to the female population either. So people leave her alone. She's back being the background.

Song took out her notebook and her pencil quickly. She noticed that the lesson in this school is a couple of chapters behind the lessons in her previous school. That makes Song won't have any problem with the lesson given now. She wants to share that secret with someone. But it seems nobody will be interested to hear her story.

The girl in front of her doesn't spare her any glance. While the guy on her left seems to have an eternal frown between his eyebrows. Song doesn't have any guts to talk to him. If something goes wrong, instead of making friends, she would be humiliated on her first day. Now, all she can do is sit back quietly and listen to Mr. Anders soft voice.

* * *

The kind-hearted Mr. Anders gave them some times to copy down what's on the board. In Song's previous school, no teachers gave this special treatment. What teachers said and write on the board are expected to be copied down on your notebook at the end of the class. Teachers don't give an extra time or wait for the students to copy. Song is very grateful; she can tidy up her old notes.

The guy beside Song has also took out the pen out of his pencil case and begin to write. But before he could write anything, his fingers were slipped and the pen fell down below the table, then its rolling down, and down, and down, and disappeared from their sight. That guy silently watched as his pen rolling away from him, and it seems he doesn't have any spare pen inside his case. He then stared at the board, trying to copy whatever is written there to his brain.

Song chuckled upon seeing this guy's antic, especially when the frown between his eyebrows gets deeper. He looks so serious yet so funny. Seeing him trying so hard like that moves Song's hand to her pencil case and takes out one of her spare pen, then thrusting it towards him.

The guy glanced at the pen in Song's hand, and then he moved his gaze to the owner of the pen's face. Song smiled warmly at him while gesturing her pen towards him. That guy seems to be thinking for a moment before finally take the pen from her hand.

"Thank you", said that guy. Maybe he is trying to show his politeness by saying his thanks in English. Song's smile became widened by hearing that.

"Your welcome", she replied.

Then that guy proceeds on writing his notes.

* * *

When the bell rang, Song quickly gathered her things and stuffed them inside her bag. The guy who sat beside her doesn't return her pen. He just walked out of the room without sparing Song another glance with one of his boy friend, a tall guy with blonde hair who seems to have all the eyes of female population upon him.

Song sighed loudly. This happened quite often. In fact, it happens all the time. People who borrow her stuffs always forget to return it back to her and will just keep using it as if it's their own. Everything happens because Song's existence is not important in everybody's eyes. Since she's not an important person, people won't be afraid to hurt her feelings, and that makes everybody always pick on her.

Song is the only daughter of a famous tennis player Gen'ichiiro Sanada. Even though her dad is famous throughout the world, Song refused to live in the glamour of her dad's name. She never wears makeup unless it's expected for a party, she doesn't wear flashy clothes or jewelry to attract people's attention, and she also refused to go everywhere with her dad's limo. Being modest like this make the people in her previous school, people who always live in glamour, don't really like to be near Song. That's why up until now, Song never makes any friends.

By not having any friends to stood up for her, she always becomes the person who is guilty for everything. Since no one will defend her, and also no one will admit their faults, she will always be blamed for mistakes she didn't do.

She's so used with all of these that she won't be surprised if in this new school she will also be a loner. Damn those people who only judge person from their outer looks! What's wrong with being modest and not showing all of her wealth? She's not at fault here. It's the people around her. Always left alone made her as if she's radiating an aura saying "Leave me alone". The guy beside her was a good start. But because he didn't show any signs to return her pen back, that means that guy wants nothing to do with her.

Because of habits, Song will move from her seat only after the class is empty. After the last girl leaves the class, Song walked out of the room slowly, bowing her head. Afraid that she will make an eye-contact with someone and that person will pretend that she isn't there. Yes, Song is avoiding that awkwardness.

With the thought that no one will stood near the door, Song keep walking with her head down. She keeps walking towards the guy who blocked her way right in front of the classroom's door. The inevitable bump made Song lost her balance and fell backward.

Song is ready to welcome the pain from the concrete floor when a pair of big hands hold her shoulders and pull her again to her feet. She raised her head slowly to look at the person who almost make her fall, but also help her to gain her balance back.

"You should watch your steps when you're walking", said the guy who sat beside her in the Maths earlier.

"M-my a-apologize, i-it was a-a habit", said Song stammered the words.

Silence fell upon them. Song who can't stand the guy's gaze finds her shoelace to be very interesting, while the guy keep staring at Song intensely. Song is aware with that guy's gaze and also a pair of hands on her shoulders.

Finally, the guy seems to be aware of his hands position too, he then removed his hands from the girl's shoulders. "T-thanks." Song doesn't what she was thanking for? Is it because he already helped her from falling down? Or because he removed his hands from her? Because that contact which he made really makes her heart beating uncontrollably.

A pen is thrust in front of the blushing girl. She raised her gaze only to meet a pair of the most beautiful dark eyes that Song has ever seen. Both of her azure eyes are widen and her breath seems to be caught in her lungs. She feels as if she is drowned in those beautiful dark pearl.

"Shin Seijuurou", said the guy. His voice is deep and husky, vibrating every corners of her heart.

Song reached for her pen. "Song Sanada", she said, and the guy turned and leave her after his mission was accomplished.

* * *

**Here comes a new story, I've just typed this around 2 hours ago. Please forgive me for some grammatical error or any other errors. **

**As you see, Song here is the daughter of our beloved Gen'ichiiro Sanada from Prince of Tennis. I made him married an American woman here who bear him a daughter named Song :D**

**I accept any kinds of reviews. But please give me a cinstructive critizism. I really need it.**

**Thank you so much before, for reading this story. **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stunned**

**

* * *

**

Stunned probably the best word to describe her state right now. After Shin Seijuurou gave Song his name, he didn't realize that he had made the girl's heart racing. Standing there, dumbstruck, Song had no idea what to do; instead she was staring at the direction where Shin's back slowly disappeared. Holding the pen which has just returned to her, Song then close her eyes to repeat the earlier image in her head.

The guy returned her pen! He also introduced himself! That means, he acknowledged her presence! Song couldn't be anymore happier! Does this mean that she gets herself a friend? She smiled to herself.

Another bump to her left shoulder woke her up from her trance. The person who did that wasn't even apologized and just walked into another direction. Song didn't mind that, she still occupied in her happy mood. However, she then realized that she had another class waiting for her.

She took a quick glance at her timetable. The next class is Chemistry, which she had no idea where the class is. She should have asked Shin where the class was when he was here. But as already mentioned, Song was having the time of her life that the thought of next class was cornered in the back of her mind.

Walking slowly, Song began to make her start to look for the class while taking a look here and there. After some wrong turns, Song eventually made it into her Chemistry class. The teacher wasn't there yet. But Song noticed that there aren't more seats left. She had to take the seat in the back, again.

As Song made her way to the back of Chemistry classroom, she noticed that Shin Seijuurou was also in this class. The dark-haired guy was sitting in-between his blonde friend and a raven-haired beauty which Song didn't recognize. The girl wasn't in her previous class. But she seems very comfortable with him. Must be one of his friends, Song thought to herself.

When Song reached her destination, she noticed that no one had sit in this row yet. So she took a seat in the middle of the row, and then placed her bag on the seat beside her. There would probably one or two people who will sit in this row, Song hoped.

But even when the teacher had arrived, no one came to sit near her. Song was disappointed; she regretted it for keeping her hopes high. When the teacher began the lesson, Song still repeating in her mind that she could always asked Shin to join her at lunch. Even if the said guy refused, Song could manage having her lunch alone. It's not as if her days in her previous school were spent with her 'friends'.

Song stole a quick glance towards the trio who sat several rows ahead from her. The raven-haired beauty seems to be talking animatedly to the silent guy beside her. She can tell it from the expression written on her face, but Song can't tell how the guy's reaction is, since his back was all Song could see.

Song was wondering about what things they are talking about.

Enough with the noisiness! She scolded herself. This is the first time she was acting like this. Whatever they're talking about is none of her business.

Shoving anything concerned about Shin Seijuurou to the back of her mind, Song sighed then resumed in reading her book. Her lesson from previous school is still two chapters ahead from this school. So she had times to re-reading the parts she haven't understood yet. She will have times to think about Shin Seijuurou and his beautiful friend later.

* * *

"It's going great mom, don't worry," she was pacing back and forth near the bench at the back of the school. It was lunch time and her mother always has this sort of radar which makes her can tell what is her daughter doing right now. So she called to check on her daughter exactly when Song was opening her lunch box.

"No, the lessons from my previous school were mostly still ahead from the lessons here. So I have no problem… yet". That was right. When they start learning about something that Song hasn't learnt yet, she'll be in trouble, and that means no more leisure time of staring into a certain guy.

"No, I'm only by myself… yes, I'm about to eat it"

She sighed and sat herself down on the bench. "Mom, don't worry. I am half-Japanese, I'm sure I can blend well with them. And its only the first day. I still have the rest of the year waiting for me".

She doesn't know whom she's trying to convince. Her mom or herself?

"Mom, please stop worrying. You should concentrate more on your show. I'm fine here. Renji is taking care of me well", she smiled, hoping that her mom can tell that she's smiling".

"There's no need for that. Really. I can walk home by myself. The school isn't that far from house, okay? Please don't tell dad to pick me up."

"Alright, I will… Send my greetings to Ms. Rise, okay mom?"

"I love you too, bye mom"

She flipped her phone close then smiled. Her mom is out of the city. They've just moved here, but her mom's schedule was really packed. But she always makes sure to call her children several times a day.

The abandoned lunch box was placed once again on her lap. Song can smell the delicious food from inside. Her mouth watered when she saw the sushi inside the box.

Sitting there alone wasn't really bad at all. She spotted this bench when she was walking around the school looking for solitude from the crowd in cafeteria. It's impossible for her to eat there. There were too much people.

Her surrounding was quite nice. There is a tree above her which provides her a shade from the blazing sun. That was enough for her. Because she can't stand being exposed in the sunlight too much. The breeze was also blowing pleasantly, carrying the spring smell. It helped her to relax her mind.

She sighed tiredly. Up until lunch, she still hasn't got any friends, except Shin, that's if you can call him her friend. Most of the people she met prefer to not acknowledge her presence. That was hurt. Really.

After lunch she still has three more classes to go until she can escaped to her house. She has to recharged her energy for the upcoming challenge. She HAS TO get at least one more friend after the end of the school's bell has rang.

* * *

She sighed in defeat. Yes, the school has beaten her to a bloody pulp. She kicked a pebble near her shoes as she's walking. Her last destination before she could escape back to her house is the library. The woman from the principle office was right. It was easy to find. Now, walking down the path from cathedral to the library is the sulking Song who, by the end of the day, still can't find another friend to be called her friend.

The worst thing was, Shin Seijuurou wasn't in any of her class after lunch. It's not that they can chat or what in the class. But his presence somehow can calm her sense. Sitting alone in the class just made everything worse.

Song clutched the form for the books in her hand till it's crumpled. She can't wait till she reached home, because she wants to let go all of her frustration. And after that, maybe she can eat something to calm her heart, and then back to her optimistic self again before she had to face another day in this kingdom.

As she walking down the path, she caught some cheering voices from the football field in her right. She stopped walking and stood there, watching one of football team training sessions. On the sidelines, some girls was standing and cheering for the guys, while some other were sitting on the bleachers and shouting some names.

Song stared at them, longing to be in their place; why is it so damn difficult to find a friend? She would trade all of her wealth just to be a normal person. What's the use of all those money if she can't share them with anyone else?

Her mind then scattered as she was watching the game. Her eyes were following a certain player. Back in Canada, she had watched football game countless times. The game was a tradition for them. But here, American football is something that's still rare I think, Song thought to herself. The most common sport probably tennis, like what her dad had done to make the living. But the guy she's watching is unbelievably good. He was like a steel wall, hard to be penetrated. Any guys who were coming closer to him was blocked and taken down. Song was also impressed by his speed. He was probably moving in a light speed.

The guy who caught Song's attention suddenly ran off of the field towards an old man. That was probably the coach, she thought. When the guy was near his coach, he took off his helmet. The image before Song almost took her breath away.

There, in the sidelines, near the football team's coach, stood none other than Shin Seijuurou himself. His face was hard, stern, and full of determination. Unlike the face that was looking at her in the corridor this morning.

Then ever so sudden, it's all dawned on her. Shin is a popular guy. That's why he chose to returned that goddamn pen quietly when no one was looking. So she won't ruined his image. Heck, he probably just returned the pen because he felt pity on her. And in the chemistry, he was sitting with a popular guy, and a probably popular girl, and also refused to met eyes with her.

God, the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to dig up the ground and then buried her own self alive!

Song feels like taking up a hammer then smashed it to her head. How could she had been so naïve to think that she might actually have a chance to be that guy's friend. He was fricking on the top of the social ladder! And she was a nobody!

Fed up with the shocking reality, and the destiny which seems to be always opposing her, Song turned her heels away from the library. Who cares about the books? She could always get them tomorrow! Right now, all Song need is a way to relieve her frustration, and an extremely cold shower to, hopefully, freeze her heart.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Not too much Shin and Song moments here. But as you guys already know, truth hurts. and she needs to learn it. Don't worry in the next chapter there will be more their moments.**

**As for the reviewers, wildroadrunner and Red - Eyed - Raven 93 thank you so much for your pieces of mind to be shared with me. I really appreciate it. And I'm trying my best to 'smoothen' my work and improve my errors. Your reviews lifts up my spirit and what makes me continuing this story. xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, I don't own Shin, nor do I own Gen'ichiiro Sanada. But I do own Song :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: French Vanilla **

Today was Thursday, which will be the second day of my new life in that new school. Yesterday didn't end up very well. When I got home the night before, people in my house were bombarding me with questions about school. I dismissed them all. My mom also called me last night, asking me if everything was okay. It seems that Hana, one of my maids, who was also the person my mom trusted to look after me, had made a report about my gloomy mood when I arrived at home that night.

I told my mom I was okay, that I was just too tired because I wasn't used with the new school yet. She said if anything went wrong, I could tell her immediately, and she would take care of them. Knowing my mom, she would probably send me to another school, which will be no different, because wherever I am, I would just be a shadow, which everyone didn't look at.

Renji, my dear step brother, who was also my cousin, insisted to drive me to school today. With equal stubbornness, I insisted that I would walk to school. No cars, no guards, just by myself. I am perfectly realized that if people found out that I'm the only daughter of Gen'ichiiro Sanada and Katherine Sanada, they would love to kidnap me for some great amount of ransom.

That's _if_.

My thoughts then drifted to the paper I accidentally saw last night. That paper was requesting, or more like demanding, to every students of Ojou high school to be a member of at least one club. I had skimmed the lists of the club last night before I went to bed. I couldn't do most of them, except for choir, music club, or cooking.

I was considering the track team, because I wasn't bad with running. But the practice was clashed with my sewing class on Wednesday. My mom thought sewing will come in handy for me sometimes in the future (she was very sure that I'm inheriting her talents). I don't think she's right. Because I think I am more like my dad. I inherit most of his talents. However, tennis doesn't interest me. It's just; I have a much more stamina rather than the girls in my age.

As I walked down the street which was only two blocks away from the school, I noticed a coffee shop in the corner of the street. The coffee aroma drifted from inside the café teasing my appetite again. I already had a big breakfast this morning, yet a waft of good smell can make me eat again. God, I'm such a pig!

Pig or no pig, I'd still walk inside the café though.

There weren't too many people in the café, and only some of them were using uniforms, just like me. I stood behind the queue of two people, while reading the board above the counter. French Vanilla seems nice this morning. Or should I get a Green tea Latte? I saw a man was passing near me and noticed him bringing a plate of chocolate waffle with him. My mouth watered.

_Don't be ridiculous Song! You could eat the waffle as much as you want when you're home after school! _I scolded myself. Right now, I'll just stick to French Vanilla. Considering in twenty minutes the first period bell will be rung.

The queue was moving, it's the person in front of me turn to order. I decided to check my phone for any messages to keep me from spacing out. My phone screen was still the same as this morning. No message, just a simple wallpaper of my favorite anime character, Doraemon. The blue cat was simply amazing.

I put my phone back in my pocket, and saw that the person in front of me had done with her order. As she turned herself while carrying a medium cup of a seemingly boiling drink, something on the floor apparently caught the tip of her heels, making her lost her balance. In instance, I was reaching to catch her. But my action seems would cause another reaction.

When my hands were ready to prevent her from falling, her cup was preceding before her. I only have one thought in my head. _Damn, it's going to leave an ugly mark behind_. Then I closed my eyes, ready for the boiling hot liquid to be spilled all over my arms.

But the impact never came. I opened my eyes slightly, when I couldn't believe what I saw, I opened my eyes wider. To my horror, over there, stood with one of his arm was stretching over to caught the falling woman was none other than Shin Seijuurou. His stretched hand was also the arm which replaced my arm from the direct contact with the boiling liquid.

I was shocked.

The woman in his arm was shocked too.

And she screamed.

What was she screaming for?

I saw the look in Shin Seijuurou's face. He winced slightly. But I know it must be hurt so bad. Not to mention the woman in his arm was also over reacting. I reached over to calm her down.

"Hey calm down, what are you screaming for?" I patted her back. She looked up at me and immediately stopped her shriek. Maybe it was her own consciousness or maybe it was my face, she then straightened up herself and muttered a small apologize.

"It's alright. Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, but this young man doesn't seem so." Before she said that I already reached over to where Shin stood and rolled his white blazer's long sleeve up until his elbow. A huge red mark was tainting his dark brown skin. I frowned at the sight.

I didn't notice that the whole café was staring at us until I turned my head to the counter. The lady behind the counter was standing there with her mouth open.

"What are you doing? Go get him a washcloth!" I shouted at her. She was surprised with my loud order and immediately scrambled to the back. _Can't she see that there's someone who is hurt here?_

When I turned my attention back to the strong arm, I noticed that Shin had not said any single thing yet. I looked up at him and had his intense gaze once again directed to me. Feeling embarrassed with my sudden braveness, I bowed my head again. Then I realized that we were still standing in the middle of the café.

"Let's move to the table over there," I said quietly while nodding my head to an empty table near the window. I didn't look at his face. But I know he agreed because he followed me. The woman whom Shin saved was following us too. The silence in the café was broken as soon as we moved to the secluded table.

"Thank you, young man, for saving me," she bowed politely to Shin. "I appreciate it. But I really have to go now," She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my god, I'm gonna be late," she then rummaging for something in her handbag and took out a small card. "Here is my card. Since I can't return your kindness right now, don't hesitate to ring me up for any help." She smiled at me. "I notice you guys are from Ojou, ne?"

I nodded slowly. She also gave me the card. "Thank you for your help to little missy, I was glad the coffee didn't spilled on you," she winked at me.

"Alright, I shall take my leave now. See you later my angels," she turned back and leave the café.

What a weird woman. She called us angels? I decided to read her card later and just shove it inside my blazer pocket.

"Angels?" I heard Shin muttering. Maybe he was thinking the same thing as I did?

"How is your hand?" I asked him slowly.

"Just sting a bit."

I looked up to the counter and saw the lady made her way to our table. I took the washcloth from her and began compressing the cold cloth on Shin's burned skin. I saw him winced. But it can't be helped. I didn't mean to be cruel, but I have to press it harder to make the skin cooled down faster.

"How is it now?"

"It's better."

I wish I brought that cream that my grandmother gave me to heal this kind of burnt.

"Can you move your hand freely?"

"Yes, it's only a skin burn. It'll heal gradually." I know he was dismissing the questions. Alright, I get it tough guy. But is it wrong to feel concern for other person?

Then silence fell on us. I don't know what else I should say in situation like this. It's an awkward type of silent. Or is it just me that fidgeting on the seat? Cause Shin seems as still as a statue. Maybe he's waiting for me to say something. Should I take my leave now? Or will he leave me first? The latter sounds more possible. Then I remembered something.

"Thank you," I blurted out.

He lifted one of his eyebrows, questioning my sudden outburst. "For also saving me back there." He just stared at me. I think he wanted a further explanation. "If you didn't catch that woman, the container would be spilled all over my arms. And it would be awful."

He nodded, understanding my point. "You're welcome." He said with his deep and grunting voice.

"Do you want to hold the washcloth?" I nodded to my hands on his arm.

"It's okay, you can remove it now. It's not stinging anymore." I placed the washcloth on the table. Then silence again.

"Didn't you intend to order something before that incident?" He finally asked something.

I nodded my head to his question. "Yes, but I suddenly lost my appetite for the French Vanilla…" I trailed off. Yes, I totally forgot about the drink. Shin was occupying my head. "You had an amazing… reaction back there."

He said nothing to my compliment. Then he suddenly stood up, and walked away to the counter, leaving me there. _That's it? Not even a good bye?_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_It's okay Song, this always happened_. I am immune to this way of treatment. He saved me. And I helped him. Well, actually my help wasn't really required. He could hold that washcloth by himself. _Was I just helping him to make an excuse to touch him?_ Ewh! I am not that shallow!

I stood up from my seat too, making my way to the exit without looking back to check on Shin. But I still can't help but feeling sad, he just walked away like that without saying even a single word. Even just a simple 'bye' would be fine.

The spring air felt so nice on my skin when I was outside. I began to made my way to the school once again, and trying to forget the incident in that café. In the end, I didn't get any French Vanilla, just a waste of time. I checked my watch and noticed that I had wasted ten minutes in that café.

As I'm occupied in my own little world once again about the club I'm going to join later, I didn't notice that one person had already catch up with me and walked beside me. His deep voice woke me up from my trance to notice his presence.

"Hi."

I was surprised. Not a shocked surprised. It was a nice surprise.

Shin Seijuurou was walking beside me. His backpack was strapped on his left shoulder, while his hands were carrying two similar cups which I realized from the earlier café. Wow, he must have some kind of appetite to order two drinks at once.

"oh Hi." I answered back politely, offering him a small smile which he didn't return.

"Here," He motioned the cup in his right hand towards me. I stopped in my track. He followed my gesture.

"W-what?" I looked at the cup then back at him, and back at the cup again.

"Here, a French Vanilla, for you," he thrust his right hand towards me. Under his intense gaze, how could I possibly refuse that? It is a French Vanilla, from someone whom yesterday she considered as a friend. I took the cup from his hand.

"T-thank you," I said while blushing furiously.

This is the very first time someone from outside my family ever bought me a drink. But… why?

"Why did you buy me this? I thought.. I thought…" She almost said 'I thought you left me earlier!'. But who is she to talk like that?

"You thought...?" but he decided to question her unfinished sentence.

"I thought… we're already late?" that came more like a question rather than an answer. I walked again so it would seem like we were really late. He followed me.

"Not really, it's still ten minutes until the first bell," he said calmly. "You helped me back there, and I made you unable to buy the French Vanilla."

I stared at him for the longest time. He didn't stare at me back, which made me feel more comfortable in staring at him. "Thank you, Shin Seijuurou." My voice was slightly above a whisper. But I bet he could hear me.

My first ever French Vanilla which is bought by a friend, and not just a friend, this is a guy. I took a sip of the drink. It tasted a hundred times better than the usual French Vanilla. I started to think I might as well keep the cup as a little remainder of this 'incident'.

I hold the cup in my hands protectively, like it's a precious gem. Yes, I'll definitely keep it as a souvenir. I smiled to myself.

_Without him knowing, once again, Shin Seijuurou had made Song Sanada's heart beats twice faster._

* * *

**Here's another chapter :) I hope you guys find it enjoyable as much as I enjoy writing this.**

**Thank you very much for the amazing reviews from Ladypoptart867 and Red - Eyed - Raven 93 *hugs***

**I'll work harder to fix my grammar error and try to make the story less narrative. Keep reviewing! So I could improve my work better and better :D**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, I don't own Shin, nor do I own Gen'ichiiro Sanada. But I do own Song :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: We Could Fix It!**

The first period bell had rung five minutes ago, but still no signs of the teacher. Today's first period was Advance Physics, something that I would say my biggest weakness in the school. I was looking forward for a good teacher, cause if the new teacher had no different with my previous teacher, I would never see a B- in my report card.

I sat nervously in my seat. Ever since I parted ways with Shin Seijuurou in the school's gate, I was praying that we would meet again in the class. But since I got in here and took my position in the back of the class, I haven't seen Shin walked pass that door.

When he excused himself earlier that morning, he said he had some club meeting to attend. I only half-trusted his words, because there was a big chance he was trying to get away from me. Walking me to school was enough. Walking me to class again would probably ruin his reputation.

I sighed dejectedly.

I should stop these streaks of negative thoughts. _Who knows maybe he was telling the truth. And he felt guilty for leaving you alone in the school gate? _Yeah, in my dreams.

My thought then drifted to the cup inside my bag. I had finished the drink as soon as I reached the school. I was going to keep it inside my locker. But I was afraid it would make my locker smelled funny. So I decided to carry it inside my bag.

I blushed slightly when I remember how he was walking beside me and not just left me to walk by myself. That was… very sweet of him.

I was half-hoping that he had considered me as his friend now. But earlier he didn't show any signs that he remembered my name. He didn't even once mention my name. Could it be he had forgotten my name? Hmm, he might be just a type of person that never remember people's name.

I was going to debate my inner self again when the door slide open and revealed Shin and his blonde friend whose name was still remain a mystery to me. They received good mornings from here and there. Shin barely nodded his head to recognize them, while his blonde friend stopped and chatted animatedly with a boy's crowd near the front of the class.

Shin left his friend and made his way to the back of the class. I stared at him intently, and he seemed to notice my piercing stare. Our eyes met. I smiled nervously at him. He only nodded his head slightly, not returning my smile.

Gosh, is there anything that can break that frown off of his face?

He took a seat two rows in front of me. I was a little disappointed seeing him taking a seat that far. Maybe he hadn't considered me as his friends yet.

I sighed again then opened my physics book. I really need something to distract my mind from Shin Seijuurou before that guy drove me crazy.

* * *

I found that thinking about the club I'm going to join was a good distraction to keep my mind off of Shin Seijuurou. Club would be important for me. If I choose my club carefully, I would probably get a friend, a _true female _friend and won't spend the rest of the year by myself.

I had chosen to join the cooking club.

It was kinda hard to choose between cooking, choir, and track team. In the end, I eliminated choir, and the choices left were either cooking or track team. But earlier, when I was walking to my locker, I saw on the bulletin board the cooking club's advertisement. They seemed to be sort of member. So, I immediately made up my mind.

Now, walking alone in the school corridor while following the instruction from Mr. Anders, I started to think that club's room didn't exist. I've been wandering this corridor for ten minutes and I couldn't find any sign on the door saying 'Cooking Club Room' or 'Cooking Club' or something like that. My head was spinning, and I was really hungry. I need to find that goddamn club soon.

Then that idea suddenly struck me. I could've had opened the door one by one and peeked inside. Or maybe ask the person inside the room whether they belonged to cooking club or not. It would be good to practice my social skill.

I began with the nearest room in my left. When I opened its door, it was empty. Just like the second and the third door. In the fourth door, I had expected an emptiness to welcome me too, but instead I found a certain dark-haired guy standing inside the room.

He didn't seem to notice my presence at first. But when my gaze fell upon him, I couldn't help but let a gasp escaped my mouth. He stared back at me with his deep and intense cerulean eyes. I stared back at him, holding his gaze as long as possible, challenging him to greet me first.

But he didn't.

I gave up and spoke up first.

"Hey there," I said while dropping my gaze to the floor.

"Hey," he said back. Goodness gracious! He finally talked! "What are you doing up here?" he continued.

That's when I noticed the room he was currently in. It was appeared to be an audio visual room. But what was he doing in here at lunchtime? Wasn't he supposed to be with his fellow football club friends?

"I could have asked the same to you. What are you doing here?" Okay, that was an excuse. I just refused to reveal my intention first. I wanted to know what he was doing here so I probably could say 'I was going to do that too!' with a cheerful voice.

He didn't say anything. But after a few seconds he answered "Nothing," then turned his head away from me to look outside the window. "What about you?" he asked without looking at me.

That was lame. No one was doing _nothing_ inside a boring audio visual room when they could have eating outside under the shiny spring sun.

"I am… looking for the cooking club room. Mr. Anders told me it was supposed to be in this corridor." I answered honestly.

At my answer, he now turned his body to me, and I saw him holding a thing that looked like a remote control. "The cooking club room isn't here. It was at the end of this corridor. It is usually empty at this hour. You could go there after school," he explained briefly, as if wanting me to leave that room as soon as possible.

But my curiosity had gotten over me. "Okay, thank you," I didn't budge from my spot even after I said that.

He raised one of his eyebrows at me. "Well?"

"What are you really doing here?"

He silenced again. Come on! Did he want me to spill the answer out of him by force?

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him. Seeing him stoic like that, I couldn't help myself to step inside the room, to see what was really going on. He watched my movement with the same expressionless face.

Once inside the room, my attention was immediately fell upon the big screen on the wall in my right. The screen was blue, and it was saying _data could not be read_. My gaze automatically drifted to the video player, there I saw a mass of cables were being plunged to the machine, and seeing Shin holding a remote control and refused to speak like that, my mind could only picked up one conclusion.

I looked at him. His face was still as unreadable as ever. But I could see a tinge of guilt in his eyes. I smiled at that, and then a small chuckle escaped from my mouth.

He looked confused now. "What are you laughing at?"

I covered my mouth and mustered apology while still chuckling. "I-I'm sorry. It's just; you looked so… out of place here!"

He raised his eyebrow towards me again. "Not really."

When I calmed down, I placed my lunchbox on one of the table then walked up to the video player and examined it. "Let's see what have you done here." I figured out he was trying to plunge in the camcorder to the video player, but he used the wrong cable.

"You couldn't use this cable if you want to connect the camcorder to this kind of video player. See? The cable doesn't fit the port." I showed him the end of the cable. I sweat dropped upon seeing the mess of tangled cables. And judging from the tiny scratch around the port, I concluded Shin was trying to fit in the cable using his brute force.

I could sense him walking towards me, and then watched me untangling the cables. "Let me do that," he offered.

"No, no, it's okay. I can manage," I said without looking at him. I could feel he was watching me with his intense gaze again. Well, he probably more focused into my working hands rather than me.

I could feel my heart was beating in a rapid speed when I knew that he was standing close to me with his eyes fixed on me. I was very glad that my hair was making a curtain in the sides of my face to hide my blush.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

I turned my face towards him. "What are you apologizing for?"

"It becomes like that because of my impatience."

He sounded very sincere. A smile grew on my lips. "It's okay. We could fix this."

When the cables were successfully untangled, I examined the video player's port and found a suitable cable for it. I showed Shin the correct cable, "You have to match the size of the video player's port with the end of the cable. See?" I demonstrated it by plunging in the cable.

"When it's connected, you just have to wait until the player recognizes your camcorder." I looked at the big screen on the wall, "In the corner of the screen appeared a line saying _a new device has been detected_. "Got it?" I smiled shyly at him. He nodded his head.

"Would you like to watch the video now?"

"Yes."

"Where is the remote?"

He gave me the remote which he had been holding all this time. It was warm when I gripped it. "If you want to play the video, just press this button," I said while showing him the _play _button which had a triangle mark on it.

"I see."

"Wanna try it?" I hold the remote to him. He took it without saying anything.

A blast of cheering sound suddenly exploded from the speakers. I was really surprised that I jumped. The volume was too high! I quickly pressed the volume button in the video player to turn the volume down. I sighed in relief when the volume was back to normal.

The interesting cheer sound made me looked up to the screen again. The video turned out to be a football game video. And this one seemed to be a really good match. I stared intently at the screen, watching as camera was zooming in each player.

That's when I realized that I wasn't supposed to be here. I should've been eating my lunch outside now. I quickly turned around to retrieve my lunchbox. Shin was still gazing at the video in front of him. I shouldn't distract him. He probably wouldn't realize if I sneaked out of the room silently.

"Where are you going?"

His voice stopped me from opening the door. Then I turned to him. "Umm, I have to eat before the lunchtime is over." I smiled nervously to him. The truth was I would be more than happy to stay and watch that video. But Shin was originally by himself here. And who knows maybe he was expecting somebody. I didn't want to be an intruder.

He stared at me again. He seemed to do that a lot to other people.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, he finally said, "Stay here."

It wasn't a request or a statement. It was more like an order or demand. I didn't manage to hide my blush. My cheeks were glowing red.

"Why?"

He stood still there, eyeing me with his intense dark eyes. Then suddenly he dropped down and sat cross-legged on the floor. While turning his face away from me, he said "You can eat here."

I felt like melting right then and there. That was… very sweet. I gave him my biggest smile, and practically ran over to his place then sat myself down not too far from him.

"You don't have to stay so far away like that. I don't bite."

I blushed at that remark, and then moved myself some inches closer in a safe distance. In case if someone bragged inside this room, they would not think something happened between me and Shin.

From the corner of my face, I could see Shin's face didn't change. But I swore I saw the corner of his lips slightly tugged up.

Can I officially call him my friend now?

* * *

**There it goes! The fourth chapter. I'm sorry I took a really long time to upload it. Schools and exams kept me realllyyy busy. But after this its the holiday for me! yay XD**

**Thank you for all you guys who had read this story. Especially if you leave one or two lines in the review page, it would be awesomeh!**

**XOXO**


End file.
